For many years people dry their vegetables and fruits so as to keep those vegetables for a longer period of time. The method that has been utilized is to leave vegetables or fruits at place attached on a surface. The vegetables are likely to be rotten before dehydrated.
A food dehydration device was developed which utilizes warm air to dry vegetables by blowing warm air dissipated from electric wire located at bottom portion of the device. However, such an arrangement may easily dry and shrink.